Tengo muchas preguntas
by YoSoyOTAKU
Summary: Natsu y Lucy van a una misión, lo que no sabían es que se iban a encontrar a un enemigo poderoso y peligroso, en fin. Ataca a Natsu con magia negra, y una chica encapuchada dice que no sufrirá el, si no que sus amigos. Que querrá decir con eso? Un poco de NALU


**Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia xD. Perdón por hacer tantas , tal vez después sigan con la historia de Natsu esta Raro, e_e. **

**/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/.**

_Lucy y Natsu estaban solos en una misión, Happy estaba con Charle, Erza tenia una cita con Jellal, Gray se fue a otra misión con Juvia . En fin, se quedaron solos. Pero nunca iban a saber que se iban a encontrar con un mago muy poderoso llamado : 'Magn' Un hombre de pelo negro corto , y una tunica gris oscura, y descalzo._

_Ese hombre parecía débil a simple vista, pero por dentro era una maquina asesina._

_**(ESTA BATALLA DIGAMOS QUE YA ESTA CONTINUADA NO PONDRE DESDE EL COMIENZO…)**_

Jaja, haditas, nunca podrán contra mi.-. Se reía el mago pelinegro.

¡Eso lo veremos! . grito Lucy que saco su látigo y le golpeo en la pierna.

Eso solo me hizo cosquillas Jajaja..-. El mago seguía riéndose, a tal punto que fue tan rápido que le dio un puñetazo a Lucy en el estomago, dejándola inconsciente.-. Estupida.-. Le dijo el pelinegro.

¡Luuuuuuucy! Aggh, maldito, me las pagaras! .-. Se enfureció el pelirosa . -. ¡Karyu no Hoko! -. Le ataco el mago de fuego.

_Magn rápidamente saca una espada , que absorbe toda la magia que le mando Natsu. _

¡¿Qué mierda?! -. Grito Natsu enojadísimo.

Eso no es todo. -. Magn, hace que la espada se mezcle con magia negra, asi que se combino la magia de fuego de Natsu con magia negra.

N-no me digas que planeas tirarmelo. -. Quedo impactado Natsu.

Tarde para darte cuenta. -. Al terminar la frase Magn le tira todo ese poder en el brazo izquierdo de Natsu, dejándole una herida profunda. -. La herida no importa, lo que importa es que tu cuerpo absorbió la magia negra mas tu mismo fuego.-. Se reía Magn, que desapareció por arte de magia.

Mi-mierda… -. El mago de fuego se quedo inconsciente junto a Lucy.

_**Después de unos 6 minutos… **_

_Lucy logra ponerse consiente._

Don-donde esta ese mago. -. Apoya una de sus manos en el piso para levantarse pero se da cuenta que su mano se ensucio de sangre.-. ¿Eh? , ¿Sangre? . ¿Pero de donde?, si no me duele tanto como una her-. Su palabra fue cortada cuando vio a Natsu sangrando de su brazo izquierdo.-. ¡La sangre viene de Natsu!.-. La joven rubia se va acercando a Natsu. -. ¡Natsu!, ¡Natsu!.-. Gritaba desesperadamente la maga de estelar.

E-estoy bi-bien. -. El mago de fuego le respondió con su voz quebrada.

¡Baka! , ¡Baka! , ¡Bakaaaaaaaaa!. ¡No estas bien!. Esta sangrando tu brazo izquierdo. -. Le grito entre sollozos la joven rubia.

¿Ah?. ¿Esto?. N-no es nada… -. Trato de aparentar normal el mago de fuego.-. B-bueno si duele un poco.

_Lucy no aguanto que se le salgan lágrimas de sus ojos._

¡Natsu, no me mientas!, no es un poco, ¡es mucho! -. Le dijo Lucy.

Luce, me duele mas si te pones a llorar, no quiero que llores. -. Le respondió tristemente Natsu.-. Encima, este no es mi final, jajaja, solo me duele el brazo. Venga, vamos al gremio.

_La maga estelar se seca sus lagrimas con la muñeca de su mano._

¡ Va-vale ¡ -. Le respondió Lucy.

_Pero cuando se iban a levantar, una persona encapuchada de color negro, toda tapada con ojos rojos, se acerco a ellos._

Síganme, los puedo ayudar. -. Propuso fríamente la encapuchada.

¿Eh?. ¿Quién eres?. -. Pregunto Lucy a la encapuchada.

Las preguntas para después, tu amigo esta en peligro. -. Fríamente dijo la chica extraña.

_Lucy sabia que Natsu estaba profundamente herido su brazo, pero cuando se dio vuelta al verlo…_

Se quedo inconsciente de nuevo… -. Susurro Lucy.

Si. El ataque que recibió es muy poderoso, pero el no va a sufrir sino, que los que van a sufrir son sus amigos… -. Aviso deprimente la encapuchada

¿Qué? , cuéntame.-. Respondió curiosamente Lucy.

No tengo tiempo para explicarte, debemos llevarlo a algún lugar para que curen su herida… -. Susurro la chica.-. Saliendo del tema, ¿Fairy Tail?, ¿no?. -. Pregunto la encapuchada de negro.

_Lucy asintió. _

Bien, si no me equivoco, conocen a una tal Polyushka.-. Acertó la encapuchada.

Exacto, ¿pero como sabes tanto?. -. Curioseaba Lucy

Valla, eres muy preguntona… -. Dijo molesta la chica.

_CONTINUARA…_

_/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O._

_**PERDON POR HACERLO CORTO, ES QUE TENGO QUE IRME A DUCHAR, A DE MAS MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD , NO CREO QUE HAGA EL CAP, SEGURO EL MIERCOLES O JUEVES. **_

_**XD**_


End file.
